Bedspread
by FrostedFoam
Summary: Sasuke rarely sleeps in, but when he does Naruto makes sure he doesn't leave the bed for the rest of the day. NaruSasu.


**Summary:** Sasuke rarely sleeps in, but when he does Naruto makes sure he doesn't leave the bed for the rest of the day.  
**Author Note:** Another one of my attempts at NaruSasu – this one with further smut; but since I'm an amateur it may not be the best you'll ever see. And, yet again, I apologize if there are any unintentional OOC moments and how quickly everything escalates ;P

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto – all belongs to the original owner.  
**Warning:** This fanfiction will include slash as most of you are probably already well aware (hence you're reading), this will also include language and my attempt at smut.

* * *

Bedspread

There are several things that Sasuke Uchiha hardly ever gets to do, and those several things make up a long list. The few of those things that he actually wouldn't mind doing every once and awhile narrows down to a total of three things. One, he wouldn't mind being able to smile or laugh without someone pointing it out or making a big deal of it – it's already embarrassing enough as it is.

Two, he wouldn't mind topping every once in a fucking while – but Naruto is stubborn and very much likes the upper hand he has on Sasuke.

And, finally, the third one would be getting a well-deserved sleep in – no alarm clock or idiot waking him up at the crack of dawn for something or another.

Now imagine Sasuke's mild curiosity when he rolls over and opens his eyes on his own accord and the clock on his bedside table reads a generous 8. Cocking an eyebrow ever so slightly he pushes himself up on his elbows lazily drifting his gaze around the naturally lit room to further inspect. Naruto was no where to be found.

Humming in thought he lays back down, relaxing in his sinfully comfortable position on the bed. Well, it wouldn't hurt to just lay there for another five minutes. Letting the most faintest of smiles reach his lips he allows himself to release a content sigh. Reaching his arms out, however, his mood lessens just a tad not to have his moron latched around him. Not that he'd every admit it.

A glance to the door has Sasuke conflicted; speak of the devil...

"Ne! You're up!" Resisting the powerful urge to whine in dismay the Uchiha settles for his infamous glare at the loud noise. Naruto doesn't bat a single pretty little lash. Frowning, the raven haired boy opens his mouth but quickly closes it upon seeing something in the blonde's hands. His glare and mood darken instantaneously.

"No."

"Wha- You can't do that! I've been waiting for you to wake up all morning!" Naruto thrusts the dildo closer to Sasuke as if it was supposed to do something, his blue eyes opened wide and pleading.

"I can do what I want, idiot," came the calm reply, it only succeeds in making the blonde pout in dismay. But just as suddenly as the pout appeared it was gone and Naruto was grinning again; Sasuke was staring to get a little worried. Not that he'd let the blonde know he was getting to him.

Completely ignoring the raven's look Naruto strides up to him confidently so his hips are aligned with Sasuke's face. The Uchiha can't help but swallow slightly, and either the blue eyed boy didn't notice or decided to pretend not to and bends down slightly to set the dildo on the night stand casually. The action doesn't go unnoticed by the Uchiha.

"Well if you're not in the mood, I'm just going to have to put you in it," he chirps out happily, the force of his grin making his eyes crinkles in the corners, Sasuke scoffs.

"Don't waste my time."

"Eh!? When do I ever waste your time?" Upon seeing the dark smirk sent his way, he amends quickly. "Never mind that; I'll make you breakfast so just...stay in bed." That was suspicious as all hell and Sasuke knew it, but then again, he was very comfortable. Why not humor his sunny blue eyed moron?

"Alright," he consents evenly, giving the boy standing before him a serious look. There's a wide grin as a response before the predictable, cheeky-ass salute is directed his way. Onyx eyes harden in amusement. "Ramen isn't breakfast." The grin deflates like a helium balloon - Sasuke tries not to feel guilty about it.

"Oi, bastard, I know that."

"Hn." The blonde's face screws up defiantly and he jabs a finger in the raven's direction.

"You don't think I can make a real breakfast?"

"I know you can't," he smirks humorlessly and it makes Naruto react the way Sasuke wanted him to.

"Oh yeah!? I'm going to make you the best damn breakfast you've ever had that you'll have to have sex with me, believe it!" And with that loudly proclaimed vow that Sasuke has never quite heard before, Naruto runs out of the room.

"Che, whatever," the Uchiha mumbles, his gaze automatically going to the dildo Naruto oh-so-innocently placed on the bed side table. Eyeing it up with intense dislike he shakes his head and turns to stare at the ceiling. This activity lasts for a good solid four seconds before the onyx eyes flicker towards the dildo.

Did Naruto buy a new one?

Dwelling on the thought he thinks back to the dildo in the closet - that one wasn't too old, in fact, Naruto bought it last week. Why would he get a new one? Getting increasingly annoyed with his thoughts Sasuke turns away from the blue toy. Blue. Narrowing his eyes his scowl doubles; most important yet, why was it blue? Out of all of the past sex toys they have always been orange. What was Naruto playing at?

Groaning inwardly he sits up angrily, staring around the room with one of his deadliest glares. The sound of a dozen or so pans clattering onto the floor signifies that Naruto won't be done for awhile. That fact alone annoys the Uchiha to no end. Why couldn't the idiot have taken it with him, or at least have put it away properly. Naruto was _up _to something, he knew it. But what?

Onyx eyes drift over to the right slowly.

Scowling darkly he reaches out and snatches up the dildo, examining it closely. No vibrator, not the thickest he's ever had, hardly any texture, only about 6 inches or so in length, and it wasn't orange. Very disappointing to say the least. Letting his fingers dance across the length of it he tilts his head to the side, he had half the right mind to just storm downstairs and demand Naruto tell him what he was thinking when he bought this pathetic excuse of a dildo - but since he'd never do that, he settles for glaring it down and judging it.

Naruto in no way would buy something like this; there had to be something to it, but what?

Meanwhile, downstairs, Naruto can't help but smirk. Sasuke Uchiha really shouldn't underestimate him, especially when said idiot knows him so well. Taking his time to cook the perfect meal, because he, Naruto Uzumaki never backed down on a promise he enjoys the distant sounds coming from upstairs.

The enticing sounds of a certain Uchiha shedding his clothes.

Now, never one to let his curiosity sit for too long, Sasuke decided that he'd figure out for himself what was so damn special about the toy. Naruto had to have picked it out for some reason or another, and Sasuke wanted to know. Gritting his teeth at the slight embarrassment of the situation but convincing himself it was for science, he undresses. He really, honestly didn't want Naruto to catch him, but believed in his ninja skills enough to know if his boyfriend started towards the room.

Shifting his body up to kneel on his knees, Sasuke glances at the door fleetingly; a chorus of clanking pans encouraging him to continue full force. Rolling his shoulders to relax his body the onyx eyed boy spreads his knees apart slowly, his fingers tightening around the base of the dildo.

He stops, glances at the door for a third time and imagines what the first idiotic thing Naruto would end up saying if he were caught in the act. Most likely the blonde nuisance would start whining about Sasuke having all the fun while he's slaving away above a hot stove, he may even bitch about Sasuke starting without him.

Pursing his lips at the thought he shakes his head; if the moron wanted to complain about sex today, he'll teach him about being so needy and where it can leave him. Horny, frustrated, and alone. And if Naruto wanted to walk through the door then fine, Sasuke will give him one hell of a show.

Not bothering to acknowledge what little sense his anger made, the raven gathers his limp member in his hand, giving the pale flesh a soft stroke. His teeth immediately snagging onto his bottom lip, a slight crease forming between his brows.

Sucking in a shuddering breath the Uchiha shifts his body on the sheets underneath him, his hand that was grasping the toy slowly making its way down south. Stopping for a second to collect himself Sasuke looks down at the hand wrapped around the base of his cock and focuses his attention there first. Because why should he rush; he might as well make this enjoyable for himself. Closing his eyes slowly he changes his position so he's leaning against the bed frame, spreading his legs wider and drawing his knees up to his chest.

He won't rush this. No, he'll take his time and enjoy every second. Even with a crappy dildo. Glaring at the toy with mild interest the same question tugs at his mind. Why would he even bother with something like this...something not orange. There must be something.

Humming thoughtfully he gives his member another slow, sensual stroke that sends his nerves on fire. Catching his breath he shivers and bucks his hips upward, his toes curling whilst he lazily moves his wrist, imitating what Naruto would originally do during hand-jobs.

Slow at first, a soft squeeze at the base that makes his cheeks turn warm, rub his thumb against the tip making it hard to breathe. Thoroughly turned on now he brings his left hand downward, the head of the dildo poking at his entrance clumsily, his grip on the toy having warmed it up and the feeling makes him pant out in anticipation.

Removing his hand from his member the raven haired boy lines the dark blue toy up to his entrance, pushing it in dry in his excitement - he's pleasantly surprised at the slickness that effortlessly glides in. Onyx eyes slip shut and he bits at his knuckles to muffle the quiet whine that came forth. Letting his head fall back dark bangs cover his flushed face, a thin sheen of sweat building up.

The blue toy stills and Sasuke breaths in a bit, it was most definitely not like having Naruto in him but it slid in so nicely that he found he didn't really care at the moment.

"_Mmmng_," he groans out softly, slowly drawing the toy out and thrusting it back in, his breath comes out in a short gust and he can't help but eagerly withdraw the toy once more. Pushing it back in hard Sasuke's back arches high and his arm moves above his head, his hips grinding down on the toy slowly. He hated to admit it but the toy...it wasn't half bad. He should've tried this earlier.

Smirking at the thought the Uchiha tries a new angle that has him striking the spot just beside his prostate, frowning in frustration he begins to pull it out to try again but is interrupted. The clearing of a throat makes Sasuke snap his eyes open, caught off guard. Naruto only quirks an eyebrow, not a trace of cheekiness showing, although, he did appear rather smug.

"Do you like it?" the blonde purrs out huskily, setting a tray that was stacked with various foods and wafting rich smells on the dresser next to him. Sasuke glares in response, Naruto, on the other hand, was expecting just that. "I thought of you when I got it."

"You better hope you were thinking of me," the Uchiha snarls, too mortified to actually take the dildo out and close his legs. Judging by the way the blonde was eyeing him, he didn't seem to mind, or hear Sasuke for that matter.

"I thought about how good you look in blue, and even though I like orange, the thought of you fucking yourself with that really got me going," he admits sheepishly, slowly walking towards Sasuke, his eyes only briefly glancing up to the onyx eyed boy's face.

"And what makes you so sure I'd fuck myself with it in front of you?" He scowls, shifting on the bed, his eyes hooding when the toy shifts in just the right spot. Naruto decides not to point out that the dildo was already buried in Sasuke's ass, and ignores him instead.

"It feels good doesn't it?" he taunts, smirking in a rather un-Naruto like way.

"Fuck off, idiot," he breathes out quietly startling when Naruto reaches out to grip his wrist, guiding the raven's smaller hand to pull the toy back halfway and thrusting it back in to the desired spot. Dark eyes automatically slide shut, pink lips parting to release a silent scream.

"Relax, bastard," Naruto whispers, guiding Sasuke's hand with a few more soft thrusts before releasing him, going rather smug when Sasuke takes over the movements himself. Blue eyes greedily take in the sight before him. "Do you want it harder, Sas'ke?" comes a soft coo, tan hands trailing up and down pale inner thighs, relishing in the sight of goosebumps.

"Shut up."

"You want it harder, you want something thicker, don't you?"

"Moron, if y-you don't shut up right now-"

"You want something pulsing and long - something that'll fill you up, don't you baby?"

"I-Idiot! If you don't-!" The rest of the sentence is cut off by Naruto's loud moan, his mouth descending to suck at the pale, sensitive skin. Sasuke's eyes snap open, his back arching impressively. "What are you-! ?"

"D' you want me in you, baby?"

"Don't call me that, dumbass!"

"You like it when I touch you, that delicious bruising you get when I pound into you and hit that one spot until you come screaming my name, you want that right?"

"Sh-shut up, Naruto," he gasps out softly, watching the blue eyed boy in between his thighs with a lustful gaze. Naruto smirks, licking a strip up the flushed boy's hip.

"You like it." Of course he liked it, but he'd rather die than admit to something that embarrassing. "Or should I say, you like it when I'm fucking you into the mattress." Sasuke really hated Naruto right now, but his words were going straight to his groin and right now he fucking _loved _it.

"Stop talking and fuck me already then."

"Gladly." Crying out in shock Sasuke fists the sheets in front of him, sending an irritated glare over his shoulder from being rudely re-positioned "Hush and just enjoy the ride, bastard." Oh he most definitely will. Not tearing his eyes away from the blonde he watches as his idiot undresses quickly, drinking in every bit of exposed skin with new found excitement.

However, when Naruto lurched forward to thrust into him dry Sasuke barely manages to recapture some sense to scramble away. Once sunny blue eyes flash a dangerous red. The Uchiha sneers.

"Get the lube idiot." Blinking in understand, Naruto just shakes his head seemingly indifferent.

"No, we don't need it, our special toy already slicked you up for me." Something was nagging at the corner of Sasuke's mind, something that tells him to be incredibly pissed off right now. Then again, he figures he has enough time to be pissed off after sex.

Huffing indignantly the dark haired boy slowly resumes his position on his hands and knees, smirking when rough tan hands grip his hips tightly to keep him settled. "Now hold still, asshole." He very damn well tried, but the power of the blonde's breaching thrust had Sasuke lurching forward. The action itself makes Naruto positively growl in frustration.

Panting hard Sasuke glances over his shoulder and rocks his hips backward, it barely took his boyfriend a second before he got the point and dragged his pale hips backward easily, his stiff member slowly exiting. The feeling itself has the Uchiha purring with delight, and man did Naruto love hearing him purr. Giving a fox grin the blonde runs his hands over his boyfriend, letting his nails snag and cut into the soft flesh as he slams back in, his reward is the tightening of the walls around him. Unable to help but moan and pause to relish in the feeling a harsh yet perfect voice pulls him from bliss.

"Quit being so damn slow, fuck me already." Naruto cocks his head to the side, irritated with the demand.

"What, I can't make love to you?" The question causes both boys to pause, no matter how much they liked to go fast and rough there was always something special about love making. Sasuke considers it.

'We'll save that for round two - if there is one." Naruto scowls, seeing the self satisfied expression of the boy beneath him. He snaps his hips forward sharply, striking the bundle of nerves inside dead on. Sasuke's back arches beautifully and a scream tears throughout the room.

"Oh there _will_ be a round two. In fact, you're not leaving the bed."

"And when did you decide_ that_?" Sasuke demands, trying his best not to sound too out of breath.

"Yesterday, when I bought you your toy." Onyx eyes widen.

"You motherfu-!_ Aah_..." he breaks off, a dark flush covering his cheeks and neck, Naruto rolls his hips against his prostate again, eliciting a similar sound.

"What was that?"

"I- _nngh_..." Not allowing him to respond properly Naruto rams into the scalding heat, his body weighing heavily on the thinner one beneath him, his lips seeking out his lovers eagerly. Finally quieting the two of them move into a familiar rough rhythm that serves to leave both of them equally breathless. Rocking, snapping and rolling his hips constantly against his boyfriends prostate Naruto slams in repeatedly whilst Sasuke makes sure to match him thrust for thrust, wanting the full impact of every turn.

"N-Naruto," Sasuke breathes out harshly, his throat dry and raw and the throbbing between his legs becoming unbearable. Knowing what he wanted without him having to actually say anything, Naruto reaches down, his large hand wrapping around the Uchiha's weeping cock, giving the enlarged organ a slow teasing stroke that nearly had Sasuke biting his own lip off.

"What, no 'please'?"

"I'm going to fucking castrate you if-! _Fuck_! Stop doing th-that!" he growls out, ignoring Naruto's low rumbling chuckle.

"Oh you love it." With that said, a tan hand works at pumping Sasuke into completion, the owner of said hand basking in every sound that left those perfectly plump lips.

"_Mmm_..._hah_-"

"What do you want, Sas'ke?" Lidded, lust filled onyx eyes that appeared darker than normal open partially to consider the boy bending over him.

"Turn around." Understanding, Naruto changes positions, flipping his lover onto his back and reentering smoothly and making Sasuke shudder in ecstasy.

Making eye contact that neither dare to break the rhythm slows drastically, doubling the painful pleasure of needed release. Leaning in closely and bending the raven's legs till his knees were pressed to his shoulders, Naruto draws his face in close, their breaths mingling into a heated cloud that makes both of their cheeks go pink.

Opening his mouth wider Sasuke readily invites Naruto's invading tongue and the taste that comes with it, causing him to moan deeply. Reaching up, pale hands clutch onto tan shoulders, bringing the two bodies closer, trapping both Sasuke's member and Naruto's hand between their sweaty bodies.

"Sasuke," the blonde gasps, shivering violently his lover no better off.

"_Nah_, _heh_...Naruto," he responds, an exceptionally well placed thrust bringing him to the brink. Grinning from ear to ear the blonde thrusts harder, his eyes narrowing into a smoldering gaze.

"Come on, baby," Naruto coos encouragingly, nipping at the Uchiha's chin. Trapped and completely cornered Sasuke cries Naruto's name out loudly, his legs slipping to wrap around the blonde's narrow waist and succeeding in pulling him in deeper and spurting his release over both of their stomachs.

Gasping in surprise, tan arms slam down on either side of the raven's head, the slim hips snapping forward erratically a few more times before Naruto comes, moaning Sasuke's name into the curve of his pale neck.

Slipping out of his boyfriend slowly, the blonde collapses down beside him his face turned to gaze down at the equally spent man next to him. And, Sasuke, with no words to help only smiles blissfully up at Naruto, seeing a total blur of the idiot above him but manages to make out the smile he receives in turn.

Chuckling quietly to himself he closes his eyes and rests his head on the well-defined, tan chest - he may not have been allowed to top, but two out of three wasn't so bad.


End file.
